Questionnaires, which broadly refer to collections of questions, have many useful applications. For example, questionnaires may be used in surveys to collect data for analysis, in various application processes (e.g., employment application, health insurance applications, housing rental application, etc.). Conventionally, questionnaires are presented in a static form. For example, a questionnaire may be printed on paper to be distributed to survey takers, applicants, etc. In another example, a questionnaire may be formatted as a webpage and displayed.
However, because of the static form, all possible questions in the questionnaire have to be included, even though some of these questions may later become irrelevant in certain cases. For example, an exemplary conventional questionnaire may include different questions for male and female survey takers. For the questionnaire given to a male survey taker, all questions directed to female survey takers become irrelevant. But since the static form has to be generated prior to a survey taker answering any of the questions, including the question on his/her gender, all possible questions have to be included in the questionnaire, thus making the questionnaire unnecessarily long and potentially confusing to the survey taker. The chance of the survey taker inadvertently making a mistake is also greatly increased if the survey taker changes his/her answer to one of the earlier questions because the survey taker may likely forget to answer the relevant set of follow-up questions after changing the answer. As a result, the data of interest may not be collected.